


Designation: Armitage Hux

by scarlettmelody



Series: Army Boy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Hux's dad is an asshole okay, Kylux if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all his successes, Hux is still plagued by the voice of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designation: Armitage Hux

As a small child, Hux had never understood why many of the important people he sometimes saw looked down on him with pitying or disgusted glances. He was the son of Commandant Hux and he would do great things some day. It wasn’t until the word ‘bastard’ had been sneered at him by some brawny boy twice his size that he’d realized exactly why he hadn’t been given the name ‘Brendol’. He did not deserve the family first name, passed down from his grandfather to his father, a line so long that numerations had been done away with. 

“I could have left you nameless with your mother,” his father had said, more than once. “How could I see myself in you? Why do you refuse to apply yourself?” 

The last had been common when the senior Hux would find his son sleeping after long hours studying how star-destroyers worked, designing weapons, and creating schematics. His father had appreciated the more physical aspect of his training and loathed that his son, no matter how hard he worked, always remained slight of physique. 

He would prove his father wrong. Prove that he was worthy of the Hux name. 

Day by day, year by year, Armitage had fought his way to the top of the Academy, to the top of the First Order, until he'd answered only to the Supreme Leader. When his father had died, Hux had nodded and accepted the cringing sympathy of the very same politicians who had once mocked him— but in secret he had laughed, finally reveling in the sweet sense of freedom. He had finally surpassed his father. He was worthy of the Hux name. 

After the destruction of Starkiller Base, he doubted again. 

Doubted that he was worthy, doubted he’d ever do enough, be enough to be the man his father had wished. He was still too emotional, allowing rage and fear to get the best of him, to allow him to make stupid decisions. But he followed Snoke’s order and pulled Ren from the snow, sent him to the medbay aboard the Finalizer. 

Retiring to his room, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed half of it at once, sitting heavily. He’d allowed far too much in indulging himself and allowing attachment to form between himself and Ren. Without the dalliance, there was a chance that everything he’d worked for, everything he had attained, would still be intact. If only he had blunted his emotions, all would have gone smoothly. He put his head in his hands, and for the first time in years, wept for the too-small boy he’d always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please give it a comment if you liked it! I'll be posting another snippet probably soon.


End file.
